


Haven't Met You Yet

by FarewellSnow



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellSnow/pseuds/FarewellSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Charles, why don't you tell me about yourself. I mean, seeing how we're stuck here for the night" smiled Erik. Charles couldn't help but to stare again. 'Oh, this is going to be a long night' he thought. Rated M for language and future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Haven't Met You Yet  
> Fandom: X-Men: First Class  
> Pairing: Charles/Erik  
> Rating: M for minor swearing  
> Word count: 894  
> A/N:This is the first chapter to a X-Men: First Class AU!Fic I've been working on. The title is from the song "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble. I listened to that song about 72 times while writing this. More chapters to come

Charles Xavier is what you would call your typical average man. He had brown hair, blazing blue eyes, and a normal sized frame. He owned a small hole in the wall bookstore called Xavier's. It brought in the average amount of customers that a small bookstore would bring in. Overall, Charles led a pretty normal life. That is until he met Erik Lensherr.

It was a rainy day when he met Erik, as he recalls.

Charles was putting up the last of the used books that were traded to him today on the shelves. After he placed the used Of Mice and Men next to the old paper back Odyssey, he heard the sound of the entrance bell chime. Sighing to himself, he walked up to the front counter. "I'm sorry, but we're closed for the night" he said with a slight tone of annoyance. "Yeah, I know that you're closed, and I honestly don't give a fuck" snapped a rough male voice. The voice's owner was leaning against one of the tall bookcases next to the front door. Charles was a bit taken back at the harsh reply; he stood at the counter gaping at the stranger. "Um, I'm sorry sir, but you really can't stay here. I've closed for the night, and I have to get back h-" the stranger cut him off "Well, too bad for you, because I'm not going back into that verdammt storm. And I'm pretty sure you won't be making it home tonight either, seeing how the roads are flooded." Again, Charles found himself gaping at the stranger.

Were the roads really flooded, or was this man lying. "You don't believe me" said the stranger "Why don't you check it out for yourself." moving from the door and over to where Charles was standing. Charles felt his feet move over to the front door. Looking out the glass window, he saw nothing but darkness. When he opened the door, he was met with a strong gust of wind filled with raindrops. It was indeed a horrible storm and the roads did look flooded. Quickly shutting the door, Charles sighed to himself. He really was stuck here, probably for the whole night. "See, do you believe me now" said the stranger who was right behind Charles. Feeling the stranger's breath on his neck, Charles jumped. He did not notice that the man was right behind him. "Hahaha, jumpy aren't we" chuckled the stranger. Charles turned to see the man's face. The stranger had light brown hair, combed back. He had icy grey eyes and a handsome face. He had a wide, shark-toothed smile placed upon his face. Overall, Charles thought this man was just gorgeous. Which was probably why he found himself staring at the stranger, mouth agape with no words coming out.

The stranger's brow furrowed, "Anyways, my name is Erik Lensherr. Might as well introduce myself, seeing how we might be spending the night together. What about you, what's your name?", asked Erik. Charles snapped out of his trance, "Ah, uh, m-my name's Charles, Charles Xavier" he stuttered. Charles mentally cursed himself for stuttering like that, but it wasn't really his fault, this Erik was hot. Erik stared at Charles with his grey eyes, "So do you usually have this kind of hospitality with other people, or am I just special?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, would you like some coffee or something" Charles said walking around Erik and to the front counter. Erik chuckled, "Yeah, a coffee would be marvelous.

Turning around, Charles walked into the back room of the store. This man, Erik, was something else. Charles never really felt this way about anyone before, especially another man. Sighing to himself, Charles put the pre-grounded coffee beans into the machine and filled it with water. Running his fingers through his hair he frowned, 'Okay Charles, you have to get yourself together. He's just a guy, a very hot guy. Wait, no stop that. Don't think of him like that. He's a guy and you're a guy. Guys don't think of other guys like that'. Charles was really starting to freak out a bit. These weird feelings that Charles seemed to be developing for Erik scared him.

"Hey, you've been in here for a while now. Is the coffee done?". Charles jumped at the sound of Erik's voice, which was right behind him. He felt his heart beating out of his chest. "You really mustn't do that. You scare the shit out of me." He squeaked. Erik laughed loudly and grinned. Charles looked up and glared at Erik. "The coffee's almost done. Could you be helpful and get two cups from that stack over there" he said with a slightly annoyed tone. After Erik went to receive the cups, Charles poured the coffee and handed Erik his cup. Charles added his usual fixings to his coffee, "You want some cream or sugar?" he asked. "Hmm, no thanks, I take my coffee black" mumbled Erik as he sipped his coffee. "So Charles, why don't you tell me about yourself. I mean, seeing how we're stuck here for the night" smiled Erik. Charles couldn't help but to stare again. 'Oh, this is going to be a long night' he thought.


	2. I Think I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of the first hour they were stuck inside, Charles learned quite a lot about Erik. He learned that Erik was born in Germany, and lived there until he was 10 when his family immigrated to New York. He was currently majoring at Columbia University to be an engineer, and minoring as a mechanic. Charles also found out that Erik lived 5 blocks down from his apartment on 1st Street. All of this new information made Charles' mind speed up and create random scenarios about Erik's past. This mysterious man from Germany was amazing in Charles' eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Here you go :)

Over the course of the first hour they were stuck inside, Charles learned quite a lot about Erik. He learned that Erik was born in Germany, and lived there until he was 10 when his family immigrated to New York. He was currently majoring at Columbia University to be an engineer, and minoring as a mechanic. Charles also found out that Erik lived 5 blocks down from his apartment on 1st Street. All of this new information made Charles' mind speed up and create random scenarios about Erik's past. This mysterious man from Germany was amazing in Charles' eyes.

'And he only lives five blocks down, that's about a ten minuet walk. I can do that. This is exceptionally amazing.' He thought.

Smiling to himself, Charles took a sip of his coffee. Erik noticed this smile and raised his brow,

"So Xavier, enough about me, what about you?" he asked.

Charles' eyes went big; he placed his cup down and stared at Erik. "Well, uh" he started.

'He wants to know about me?' He thought, 'Why would he want to know about me?'

Throughout his life, whenever Charles meets someone new they would never really ask him about himself.

'Most people already think they know everything about you Charles. I mean, you just fit the stereotype of a young, smart, rich English guy who went to Oxford. And they think what else I need to know about this guy.' Charles' step-sister's voice rang through his head.

Sighing, he looked down at his hands, 'Well I have to answer him, and it would be rude if I did otherwise'. Charles looked back up at Erik and spoke, "Well, I was born in England and I lived there with my mum and dad. When I was ten, my father died in a horrible car crash on his way home from work. My mother remarried when I was eleven, and we moved to Winchester, New York to live with my new step-dad and his two children, Raven and Cain."

He waited a bit to let all the information sinks in, and then he continued. "I moved out at age eighteen and moved to Oxford to complete my degree in genetics and psychology. I moved back to New York at age twenty-two to live with my sister Raven. And at age twenty-three, I started teaching at NYU and I bought this bookstore as a part time job".

When he finished, Charles realized that he said a lot, more than what Erik had said actually.

'Great, now he's going to think I'm weird because I basically just told him my life story. Why would he care about all that stuff? Gosh, good going Xavier.'

Charles felt Erik's grey eyes on him, "Well, that was a very, detailed story. Sorry about your dad" Erik said.

"Oh, it's alright my friend" Charles responded. It wasn't until after he noticed Erik's expression that he realized what he had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. We've only met for about two hours now and I'm calling you my friend. Many pardons" he apologized.

Erik barked out a loud laugh, "So, you want to be friends, huh?" he said with a sly smile that made Charles blush. "Why not, it's always good to have friends, right?" Charles let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

'Well, he's got a point.' He thought to himself. Chuckling, Charles smiled and this time it was Erik's turn to blush. Charles took notice to this and his smile turned into a grin, "Well then, would you like another cup of coffee my friend?" He said in an oblivious tone.

Erik coughed, "No, I'm fine, but thank you vicar".

Charles' heart skipped a beat at the way Erik said the German word. Although, he did not really know what it meant, Erik made it sound amazing. Again, Charles found himself thinking of unthinkable things about Erik.

'I wonder if he would speak German to me while we are in bed' he thought, while he headed over to the coffee machine in the back room, only to find that there was no more coffee.

'Wait! No! We went over this Charles, guys don't think about other guys like that. What has gotten into you! Well, hopefully Erik soon'. Charles sighed, this internal debate was annoying. Shaking his head, he turned around and returned to where Erik was. That was when he had noticed it stopped raining outside.

"Oh Erik, would you look at that. It stopped raining" he chirped. Charles walked towards the door and opened it, "Looks like the flooding went down too" he said.

"Hm, you are right Charles, it has stopped" Erik whispered in to Charles' right ear. Charles felt a shock of pleasure run down his spine making him shiver noticeably. He found himself blushing again, because Erik surely had noticed his shiver.

"Well, I guess I shall be going" stated Erik. Charles could hear the smirk in his tone. Turning around, Charles faced Erik.

"You're leaving?" he asked in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Yes, Charles. Seeing how I was only staying here until the storm passed" replied Erik in an informative tone. Erik took notice to how Charles reacted to his answer. Chuckling to himself, he smiled. Erik walked back to the cashier desk and picked up a pencil and a pen. Charles noticed that he was writing something on the paper, but he wasn't quite sure what. When Erik returned to Charles, he handed the piece of paper.

"Here you go Charles. I'm guessing now that we are friends; I should give this to you. We should go to lunch sometime. How about it" Erik said with a sly smile.

Charles looked down at the paper and realized that it was Erik's phone number. He started to blush, again.

'Really, Charles. Again? 'His inside voice said. 'Shut up' he thought, silencing his inner voice

"Oh, thank you Erik." He smiled. "Um, would you like mine as well or?" he asked shyly.

Erik laughed, "Sure why not Xavier." Charles walked over the desk and wrote down him number on a separate piece of paper. He walked back to Erik and handed it to him. Erik took it and put it in his pocket and turned towards the door.

"Well, it very nice to meet you Charles. Thank you for the coffee and I'll see you around" he said while flashing a bright shark toothed smile.

"It was nice meeting you too Erik. Um, I'll see you around too I guess." Charles said, giving Erik a small smile.

Erik waved his hand and walked out the door. Charles stood there until Erik turned the corner, presumably to get to his car. Looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, Charles felt himself start to smile.

'Wow' he thought. 'I think I'm in love. And I'm actually, okay with that' Charles laughed to himself. Tonight truly did turn out to be life changing.


	3. Stan's Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles took one last look in the mirror before he grabbed his keys and headed out of the door of his apartment. It had been a month and a half since the day he meet Erik on that stormy day in his book shop, and ever since that day, they had been meeting for lunch every Saturday at a small café named Stan's owned by some guy Erik knew named Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of " Haven't Met You Yet". Enjoy
> 
> p.s If anyone can tell me where I got the name for the cafe, you get a giant internet cookie :)
> 
> p.s.s Also, as you can tell, I'm trying to get other X-men Characters ( not just the ones from XMFC) in this story. As you can see, I put in another pairing that I love so much in this story :)

Charles took one last look in the mirror before he grabbed his keys and headed out of the door of his apartment. It had been a month and a half since the day he meet Erik on that stormy day in his book shop, and ever since that day, they had been meeting for lunch every Saturday at a small café named Stan's owned by some guy Erik knew named Lee. During their luncheons, they would talk about Charles' job, politics, and whatever else was on their mind that day. As Charles hopped into his blue Prius, he couldn't help but to smile. This past month and a half were something like a dream to him. Three days after the fated meeting in the book store, Erik had called Charles asking him if he wanted to have lunch with him at his favorite café. At first, Charles thought that it was a joke, but he went anyways. And that choice is how Charles found himself coming back to the same café every Saturday, it was also how Charles found himself falling more and more in love with Erik. Just as Charles was about to start his car up, he received a message from his sister Raven.

'Are you about to leave on you date? –Raven' it read. Charles sighed; he was really starting to regret telling Raven about Erik. Ever since he did, she had been constantly bugging him about Erik. Every time Charles told her that he was going out, she would automatically think that he was going on a date with Erik. She would ask if Charles told Erik about how he felt about him, and even worse, she would ask if Erik had the same feelings for Charles.

'For the last time Raven, it's not a date. We are just simply having lunch together.-Charles'. After he pressed send, Charles started up his car and backed out of the parking space and made his way to Stan's. As he was driving, he found himself becoming lost in thought.

'Could this really be considered as a date? I mean we've been doing this every Saturday for the past month or so' he thought. Although he wouldn't admit it, especially not to Raven, Charles did wonder if Erik shared the same feelings toward him, as he did to Erik. This was the same thought that plagued Charles at night while he lay in his bed; this was also the same thought that tended to grow into something more. Something that made Charles wake up sweaty and in a need of a cold shower. He shook his head; these thoughts were not the thoughts he needed in his head right now.

As Charles arrived at Stan's, he noticed Erik was already seated at one of the outside tables. He was looking down at his iPad and didn't notice that Charles had arrived. Quickly, Charles parked his car, grabbed his bag, and headed over to where Erik was sitting. When he took the seat across from Erik, he looked up from his iPad and smiled.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is" Erik said slowly, "You, my friend, are late".

Charles rolled his eyes, "I know I'm late. I hit traffic on the way here, sorry". Erik laughed at Charles' immature attitude, and Charles couldn't help but to smile and stare back at Erik.

"Erik, Charles! Hi guys. How are you today?" said a voice, which cause Charles to turn away from Erik. It was one of the waiters at the café, Sean, to be specific.

"Ah, hello Sean, we are doing great today. How are you?" responded Charles. Since they started coming to Stan's every Saturday for the past month and a half, Charles and Erik had become familiars in the place.

"I'm doing pretty well. Thank you. Do you guys want the usual?" Sean asked. Charles glanced at Erik until he gave a small nod.

"Yes, that would be wonderful" Charles said with a bright smile. Sean smiled back and headed back into the café to start up their order.

"So Charles, you hit traffic on your way here. That's way you were late, correct?" Erik asked as he looked down at his iPad.

Charles sighed loudly, which earned him a small smile from Erik. "Yes, my friend, I hit traffic. And I am sorry, but you can't blame me. Not all of us ride a motorcycle, so it's harder for us to zip in and out of car lanes. Which means we have to wait until the traffic dies down" he said in his informative professor tone that he knew Erik didn't like.

Erik looked up at Charles with a challenging look, Charles felt himself start to blush. "Is that so Xavier" he started, "Well, maybe next time you should leave a bit earlier so you won't hit the afternoon traffic" he said. Charles felt himself flush under Erik's gaze, he looked away and coughed. Erik smiled his shark toothed grin.

"See, I'm right" he said gloatingly as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms.

Charles scowled at him, "I would have left earlier but I had to finish grading papers this morning." Erik opened his mouth like he was about to say something but Charles put his hand up and cut him off.

"And before you say that I should have waited till tomorrow to do them, I can't. I am spending the day with my sister Raven tomorrow, so I clearly don't have the time to do it." He finished. Erik laughed, and went back to looking at his iPad. Charles rolled his eyes, again, and took his book out of his bag and started reading. He only got to the third page when Sean came with their order.

Charles had ordered a blueberry scone with earl grey tea, and Erik had order a small coffee cake and black coffee. Charles furrowed his brow when Erik took a sip of his coffee. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Erik took his coffee black. Charles couldn't even drink his tea without putting two or three spoonful of sugar in it. Erik took notice to Charles' grimace and looked up at him.

"Does it really bother you that much?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I just find it strange. It's like you're a machine and you just don't have taste buds" Charles said as he sipped his already sugared tea.

Erik smiled, "You forget I didn't grow up with such luxuries like you vicar"

'Damn, there's that word again´ Charles thought. Even though they had been hanging out every Saturday of the past month and a half, Charles still didn't know what that word meant. One time he asked Erik, and all he did was smile. He wouldn't tell Charles what it meant, and he would use it all the time because he knew how annoyed it made Charles.

Charles sighed and rolled his eyes again, 'You really are acting pretty mature today Charles' his inside voice said. Charles heard Erik chuckle, he knew he won this conversation and now he was boasting. After they finished eating and drinking their beverages, they started talking about what was on their minds.

"So Charles how was your week?" Erik asked. Erik often asked Charles how his week went. He found it very fascinating, or at least he seemed to find it fascinating, Charles wasn't really sure.

"Oh, it was, well, it was tiring." Charles answered, "I had to break up a fight between two students on Tuesday, grade one hundred and fifty tests on Wednesday. And now I have to read two hundred and forty five, five paged essays by Monday. "

"The kids who were fighting, were they the same ones as two weeks ago?" Erik asked.

Charles sighed and nodded his head, "Yes, Logan and Scott. They are always fighting. None of the professors know why. We all were talking about letting them fight and not worry about it, but it's gotten pretty intense."

"They probably both have some serious issues" Erik said. Charles smiled; Erik would always give his two senses, which usually turned out to be very helpful.

"Well, I know one thing for sure, you are stressed out. How about you and I go out for drinks on Monday" Erik said in a proposing tone. "Also, this isn't an offer. You are going to have a drink with me on Monday. No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'.

Charles just stared at him, with his blue eyes. Could Erik really be asking him to go have a drink with him? This was like a dream come true to him. Charles bit his lip and smiled, "Well, I guess I can. Considering the fact that I have no choice"

Erik looked at him in a way that Charles had never seen him look at him before. Then he spoke in a tone that Charles could basically say was sexy.

"Perfection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.4 Preview
> 
> How did it come to this? That was the one thought running through Charles's head. He was riding on the back of Erik's motorcycle, latched onto Erik's back, and heading to Erik's apartment. The only thing that Charles' could register was that he was drunk as hell. He didn't remember how he got on Erik's motorcycle, all he did remember was that there was a lot of alcohol, and a lot of drunken flirting. Even though the inside of his mind was panicking, Charles felt his body form into the curve of Erik's back even closer.
> 
> Erik was warm. He smelled of alcohol and Old Spice, with a small hint of smoke. Charles inhaled Erik's scent. It was something he had dreamed about quite often, but he never expected it to be like this. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself leaning on Erik as they entered his apartment. When they entered, Charles only had a split second to take in the interior before he was slammed up against the door with Erik's tongue in his mouth. When they pulled away, both were panting.
> 
> Erik had a predatory look in his eyes, "I fucking want you Charles" he growled out. Charles gulped.
> 
> 'Oh god' was the only thing he could think before Erik pulled him in for another violent kiss.


End file.
